


counter arguments by the heart

by erysimumchen (jirml)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirml/pseuds/erysimumchen
Summary: All throughout college, Kyungsoo gets told he and Chanyeol could never get along well. Kyungsoo would like to prove them wrong.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 33
Kudos: 79
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	counter arguments by the heart

—

Point #1 Chanyeol is **loud**.

Kyungsoo can’t deny that. Can’t deny the ringing in his ears whenever Chanyeol is in earshot, which is usually about a ten metre distance. And Kyungsoo is… Well, he appreciates silence.

But Chanyeol? Chanyeol who lights up when he has an exciting story to tell, who ignites into a fiery energy when someone gives him the barest attention. That Chanyeol trembles in the face of silence.

Chanyeol who stole uncomfortable glances at the quiet Kyungsoo when they first met, who tried to hype Kyungsoo up but succeeded only in annoying him, who avoided Kyungsoo like the plague when things turned sour after that. That Chanyeol could never get along well with Kyungsoo.

Oh, but then Kyungsoo would argue.

Cause they wouldn’t _know_ Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who apologised to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol who, one day, offered him a ride when it was pouring and Kyungsoo didn’t have an umbrella. Kyungsoo had been wary at first, and then pleasantly shocked when the whole ride was spent just listening to the soft beats of the radio and pitter patter of the rain. Chanyeol who pulled through restlessness to stay with Kyungsoo in the very quiet library.

 ~~Point #1~~ Chanyeol is loud, but he can be quiet for Kyungsoo.

—

Point #2 Different social statuses.

Chanyeol’s basically a jock and Kyungsoo’s your typical nerd.

When Chanyeol is on campus, he stands out. Literally. He’s 1.85 m tall. With _pink_ hair. He’s like a pink flower popping out from the ~~normies~~ soil, reaching out for the sun. The sun being everyone’s attention. Not that he needs to work for it. He turns heads naturally. Whether it be with his dashing good looks, or his loud, exuberant voice, he becomes the sole focus in any scene he walks into. And he _basks_ in it.

But Kyungsoo? _Heh_. When he walks down the main building, the most interesting thing that could happen would be an environmental activist screaming at him to sign a petition. Heck, he’d be surprised if anyone did approach him at all, what with his bad eyesight and squinting giving off an aura of _BEWARE. WILL ATTACK IF APPROACHED._ If anything, he’d turn heads _away_.

That one time they did walk in public together, it was a mess. People would see Chanyeol (pink, smiley, dazzling) and go, “Hey~!”

Then they’d see Kyungsoo (plain, scowling, dark) who squints even more cause _who the heck is it this time?_ and they’d backtrack away so fast.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol decided to just give up being together in public. Kyungsoo got tired of the many people crowding around Chanyeol (and consequently him), and Chanyeol got tired of his friends complaining about his “broody companion”.

But one day, as Kyungsoo was walking to the canteen, he recognised a pink mop of head strolling out of said cafeteria. Chanyeol was with the jock gang and Kyungsoo prayed they wouldn’t notice him. But somehow, despite always being overlooked by everyone, Chanyeol had found him without fail.

Kyungsoo just averted his eyes and walked straight past them. He queued for his favourite stall, ordered, and looked for a table. He had been settling down when a blur of pink dived into the opposite seat.

Chanyeol had offered him a shy grin saying– _lying_ , “I haven’t had lunch too”.

And in the quiet after hours of lunch rush, they sit with each other.

 ~~Point #2 Different social statuses.~~ Who gives a shit?

—

Point #3 Chanyeol is goofy.

Chanyeol loves slapstick comedy. He exaggerates stories with big gestures. Claps wildly when he laughs.

And on the contrary, Kyungsoo makes it his personal goal to not encourage idiocy. Has no funny bone in his body.

So when Chanyeol had pranked Kyungsoo with a tiny doll hand held out from his sleeve, their friends thought Kyungsoo would just roll his eyes and ignore him. They hadn’t expected him to take the other mini hand from Chanyeol’s other sleeve and scratch his head comically with it.

Kyungsoo had minded their wondering gaze and grinned at Chanyeol as they waved their tiny hands at each other.

 ~~Point #3~~ Chanyeol is goofy, but he brings out the goofiness in Kyungsoo too.

—

~~Point #4 Chanyeol is tall and Kyungsoo is sma~~

—

Point #4 2.0 Clash of interests.

Chanyeol’s a sports major and Kyungsoo’s a culinary major. They’re not at the total opposites end of the spectrum, but still.

Chanyeol roughhouses his opponents, and sometimes, unintentionally his friends. He pours his energy into working out at the gym, increasing muscle mass, all so he could throw the ball further, run faster, push harder.

And Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo focuses his energy into fine, controlled movements to garnish a dish. The only muscle tuning he does is when he has to flip a heavy-duty, stainless steel pan or when he’s taking out two full baking trays at the same time.

So when Chanyeol’s idea of a day out was to go surfing in the summer, Kyungsoo spent the whole day falling face first into the water.

And when Kyungsoo suggested they stay in and eat some home-cooked food, Chanyeol had helplessly fumbled around the kitchen until Kyungsoo kicked him out.

And those things remain unchanged no matter how many times they try.

So case in point, they’re so different, but–

“Kyungsoo-ah, whatchu doing?”

Kyungsoo looks up from the small notebook he’d been scribbling on and into Chanyeol’s inquisitive eyes.

Smiling in amusement to himself then at Chanyeol, he scratches a bit on the page before closing it. He gets up and joins Chanyeol on the floor, listening to Chanyeol’s distracted strumming.

“Nothing.”

~~Point #4 2.0 Clash of interests.~~ That’s a load of bull. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his days than singing along as Chanyeol strums his guitar to the tune of Bruno Mars.

—

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :) please kudos & comment if you liked it hahaha, i'm in need of them <3


End file.
